Certain situations require alternative lighting solutions, such as during limited or interrupted power access, or a lack of power altogether. Examples include cases of natural disaster and other emergencies, remote/rural locations far from a power station or electricity grid, and developing countries that have limited and/or unreliable power. Yet, current lighting options are often short-lived, unreliable, inefficient, non-reusable/non-rechargeable, impractical, and/or expensive to produce and operate.